Can’t Hold Us
(DLC)|artist = ft. |year = 2011|dlc = Octubre 1, 2013|difficulty = Medio|nogm = 5|dg = |pictos = 145}}"Can't Hold Us" by featuring is featured on as a downloadble track. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male with dark brown hair and a beard, who changes into three different outfits in the routine. C1 The first outfit is a brownish maroon vest top with holes in it. There are also black ripped jeans, black boots, and two gold chains around the dancer s neck. C2 The second outfit is a pirate outfit with a large red captain s jacket with straps. The dancer is with an orange-yellow shirt under it. The jeans and boots are the same. The dancer also has a pirate hat and gold bangles on the same wrist as the glove. C3 The final outfit is the first outfit with a large fur coat and a coonskin cap. The outfit has a strong resemblance to Macklemore s outfit from the Thrift Shop music video. Background The backgrounds are very colorful and bright. It starts off with a turquoise backdrop with added items as the dance proceeds. These items include clouds, mountains, cacti, a flamingo wearing a cowboy hat, a red car, and a fruit smoothie with a fish in it. They move along to the beat of the song. Once changed to the pirate outfit. It is a red sunset backdrop with clouds. The final scene shows The Heist flag from the music video with trombones that go along with the song. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swing your arm. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5: Cross your arms. Gold Move 5 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 4: Stick your right hand up in the air and shake your fist while you hold out your left arm. Cantholddlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Cantholddlc gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 Cantholddlc gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Cantholddlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Cantholddlc gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 in-game Cantholddlc gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Captions Can't Hold Us is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * I'm Out * It's Me * Pirate's Bow * Push The Boundaries * Respect * T-Pose Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Ray Dalton in the series. *"Pimp", "s**t" and "damn" are censored. *''Can’t Hold Us'', Wake Me Up, and the Pound The Alarm (Extreme) were the first downloadable tracks to be released for . *''Can’t Hold Us'' was available for free for the Uplay members who did a poll, where they were asked to choose between this song and Wake Me Up. Wii users received a gift card for 300 Wii Points and were able to choose any of the downloadable tracks. Gallery Game Files cantholddlc.jpg|''Can t Hold Us'' CantholdusDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach cantholddlc cover albumbkg.png| album background cantholddlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Avatar on 223.png|Avatar on CantHoldDLC-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots CantHoldUsopener.png|''Can't Hold Us'' on the menu CantHoldUsmenu.png|Routine selection menu Beta Elements Cantholddlc beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Cantholddlc beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Cantholddlc beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Cantholddlc beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Promotional Images CantHoldUsCoach.jpg|Promotional coach Others Sin título.png|''Can't Hold Us'' and Candy appearing in the Beta build of CantHoldUsCoach.jpg image (1).jpg cantholdusbg.png|Background Videos Official Music Video MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - CAN'T HOLD US FEAT. RAY DALTON (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Teasers Can’t Hold Us - Gameplay Teaser (US) Can’t Hold Us - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Can’t Hold Us - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Can't Hold Us en:Can't Hold Us Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015